Insert Title Here version 2 point 0
by Count Meana
Summary: Kaiba suffers with a skin condition, Yugi, Joey and the others embark on a journey and Tea joins a cul...er...I mean support group (in later chapters)some OOC (and yes,I know the title [Rewritten and Reposted]
1. Default Chapter

Hello, It's great to be alive in the commonwealth. Anyway this is my first fic I ever wrote, but unfortunately it was deleted, there are things I should tell you: 1) This fic takes place during the summer (I wrote it in the summer) 2)The Yami's and the "aibous" or whatever their called have there own bodies (It's magic...Don't you believe in magic?) 3) Please enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

It was 12:00 midnight when Serenity was walking home with her brother Joey. She just came from a little get together or what Joey, and Tristan called an It's-the-last-day-of-school-finally party from Yugi's house. All her friends were there Tèa, Tristan, Yugi, Ryou, Duke, and finally her brother, who made a fool of himself choking on pizza he was eating way too fast (good thing Tèa knew the Heimlich). Speaking of her brother, Serenity turned around to see if Joey was still lagging behind, but she didn't see him it was as if he disappeared. 

"Joey, where are you? Joey! This is not funny! It's to late to play games, STOP IT JOEY RIGHT NOW STOP HIDING!" Serenity said somewhat scared

Instead of Joey, a guy in a mask came out from behind and wrapped a chain around Serenity's neck and begin to strangle her as hard as he could. Soon out of the shadows came more masked men who seem to be wearing lavender leather pants and jackets appeared and started smiling evilly at the poor girl. Serenity gasped for air.

_It's useless, I'm gonna die, good bye world, what beautiful lights._

Serenity could feel herself get weaker and weaker, then out of nowhere, something which appeared to be a duel monster card came flying toward masked man who was choking Serenity and amputated his arm off. The masked leader fell to the ground squirming and howling in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MY ARM! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! WHO DID THIS!!"

Serenity watched in disgust as blood shot out of what was left of the leader's arm like water from a fire fire hydrant, spraying both his lackeys and her. "Eww, this isn't going to come out."

Soon a mysterious figure appeared laughing maniacally, "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

'_That maniacal laugh sounds familiar.' _Serenity thought as the figure was approaching

The mysterious figure walked toward Serenity and the lackeys and revealed himself as:

"Seto Kaiba?!" Serenity exclaimed. She then pointed to the leader of the gang, who was now sobbing, lying in a rather large puddle of blood. "Did you do this?"

Of course, the follwers were going to avenge their fallen leader. "Hey! That guy hurt our boss let's kill him!" The masked lackey scream and was followed up by a "Yeah!" from fellow lackeys.

The lackeys rushed toward Kaiba only to be impaled in the head by flying duel monster cards, then an ear-piercing static noise came, the lackeys screamed as their heads began to swell and deform and finally explode. Decapitated, fallen bodies soon surrounded a horror-strucked Serenity "That's just nauseating." She turned to Kaiba who was laughing.

"What are you doing here?"

Seto was displeased with what Serenity said, after all, he did save her life. "Is that all you can say after I saved your life? What happened to 'Thank you Seto', 'I owe you my life Seto' or 'you're my hero Seto'"

_Only in his dreams, _Serenity heard a ringing noise; she looked down and saw the amputated arm moving about and ringing as if it was a telephone.

Seto picks up the arm and answers it. "Hello, uh-huh...yeah.... okay, Serenity it's for you." Kaiba hands the arm/phone to a queasy Serenity, who was at the point of puking now

"Hello?"

"Wake up sis, we're gonna be late"

Joey, who was shaking and yelling at her, was dragging Serenity out of her dream.

"Huh?" Serenity replied tired and unaware of her surroundings.

Joey continues shaking Serenity violently. "Wake Up!"

Serenity quickly gets up to stop the shaking. "I'm awake! Joey I was having the weirdest dream, I was...."

"Tell me about it later we gotta get to school" Joey said, cutting his sister off.

"Why are you so excited to get to school?" Serenity said tiredly

Joey begins to rub his hands together with an evil smile on his face. "Because it's the last day of school and Tristan, Duke, and me are gonna prank Kaiba Muwahahahahaha!"

"Um...okay.... can you get out of my room now?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, sure thing sis and hurry up." Joey left the room slamming the door behind him. Serenity could hear him laughing outside her room.

"I worry about him sometimes."

Serenity got out of bed, stretched a bit, and picked up her alarm clock that must have fell off her night stand. She left her room and headed toward the bathroom, but not before stepping on something first. "What the... Joey! Stop leaving your crap on the floor!"

Joey yelled from his room. "Sorry! Are you almost done?"

Serenity let out a low growl she didn't like being rushed.

"I can't hear ya!" Joey shouted

"Almost Joseph." Serenity responded

"How much is almost?" Joey asked being more annoying than ever

Serenity was tried of her brother questioning her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You don't have to bite my head off!

"More like chop it off." Serenity mumbled under her breath as violent thought filled her head. As violent thoughts fill Serenity's head, she picked up the object only to discover that: 1) she broke it and 2) It was a DVD that belonged to Joey

"Oh crap!" Serenity exclaimed. "Joey's going to be mad at me, maybe it's not anything important." Serenity placed the two broken pieces together and it read _Fist of the North Star._ '_Joey and Tristan were watching this last night_.' Serenity thought.

* * *

Flashback (what really happened last night) 

With 30 bags in her hand, Serenity opened the door and walked into her house only to see Joey and Tristan watching T.V.

Tristan quickly turned around to greet his beloved "Hey Serenity!"

An of course Joey was worried. "Where were you? Why are you so late? I thought you were just going shopping with Tèa and Mai."

Serenity let out a sigh. "Hello to you too brother and it's not late it's only 10:00 pm."

"That's late." Joey replied.

"No it's not"

"Your were gone ever since 4 O'clock."

"So!"

Tristan watched Joey and Serenity argue '_I'm glad I'm the only child, I wonder how this will take, this is getting old, I'm really tired of them arguing while I'm trying to watch TV.' _Tristan could take the noise anymore all he want was to watch TV.

"SHUT UP!"

Serenity and Joey starred a Tristan stunned by his sudden change of tone. Tristan simply continued with:

"I'm trying to watch TV."

Serenity apologized to her nothing-more-than-a-friend. "Sorry Tristan"

"Uh...yeah" Joey said apologizing along with his sister

"What exactly are you guys watching?" Serenity asked

"Fist of the North Star." Tristan answered.

Serenity watched as a shirtless man punch some other person in the face and caused it to swell up and explode.

"That's gross!" Serenity exclaimed.

Joey and Tristan smiled at Serenity. "Yup!"

"Have you guys been watching this all night?" Serenity asked.

"Well...we were watching Akira and other movies earlier." Tristan answered

"Tonight is our pre-last-day-of-school-gore-fest." Joey explained.

"That's a mouthful." Serenity said plainly

"I call it P.L.D.S.G.F. for short; I made it up by myself." Tristan said

"Congratulations" Serenity said with sarcasm, but not enough to hurt poor Tristan's feelings.

"Thanks" Tristan replied with a cheesy grin on his face.

Serenity had a 'this is so pointless' look on her face. "I'm going to bed."

"Don't ya wanna watch movies with us?" Tristan asked, hoping his beloved would change her mind. Instead serenity simply replied: "Uh...no thanks I'll pass." Serenity with shopping bags in hand went to her room.

End flashback

* * *

Serenity placed the two broken pieces under a sofa cushion and hurried to the bathroom to prepare for school. Joey comes out of his room in his school uniform. _Where's Tristan's DVD._ Joey searched high and low for the DVD until he found it broken in two under a sofa cushion_. I must have broken it when I fell asleep on the sofa, but I will just say Serenity broke it._ Knowing Tristan would never get mad at Serenity. He was getting tired of waiting for his sister. He puts the pieces in the trash and heads for the door. "Serenity hurry up, I'll be waiting for you outside." 

Serenity was already losing patience. "I'm going as fast as I can darn it!"

Joey was already out the door when Serenity was yelling

* * *

Mokuba ran cheerfully into the dining where his brother was reading the business section of the newspaper at the table. "Seto it's the last day of school!" 

Seto put his paper down and slid his chair slightly away from the table. "I'm well aware of that." He said taking a glance at his watch. "Now come on, you don't want to be late for school."

Seto walked towards the door

"Wait for me seto" Mokuba called running after his brother.

Seto and Mokuba were greeted by their chauffer as they got into the limo.

"I can't believe its summer Seto" Mokuba said climbing into the backseat.

"Well after the new arena is finished at Kaiba Land, which will bring more customers, _which means more money_ I plan to duel Yugi and I will win this time" Kaiba said.

W_hen is he gonna learn that the show is called_ _Yu-Gi-Oh, not Se-To-Oh or would it sound better as Kai-Ba-Oh, hmmm...I wonder. _Mokuba thought looking out the window

"Mokuba?"

"Uh... yeah Seto! I have faith in you!" Mokuba said turning away from the window giving his brother two thumbs up. _he's going to lose again_

_It's great having Mokuba as a brother, always by your side no matter what. _Seto thought feeling his confidence build up.

The limo stopped at Mokuba's school dropping him off.

"Bye Seto" Mokuba called getting out of the limo.

"Bye Mokuba"

* * *

Serenity finally finishes and walks out the door to meet up with her brother 

"It's about time, now let's go" Joey said impatiently.

"Would you stop rushing me!" Serenity snapped

"Well if you weren't so slow, maybe I won't be trying to encourage you to move a little faster!" He snapped back

_I'll encourage him, with my fist._ Serenity angrily thought. "The only reason you want to go to school is to pull some stupid prank that will probably fail!"

"Serenity, that's just harsh" Joey said letting a sly grin show from his face

"Whatever, let's just go already" Serenity said disgusted with her brother.

* * *

What do you think? This chapter isn't as good as the second one. I would like to somewhat thank my sister for retyping my story (I can be lazy) she better finish retyping the other chap. Anyway if your into Lizzie McGuire fics (eww) then read that thing she wrote, her name is ms.videogamer (yeah..er..don't ask) in this fanfiction site.

Please Read and Review


	2. Operation Bad Itch

Hi here's chapter two enjoy

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or itching powder

* * *

Joey and Serenity silently walk to school, where their friends greeted them

"Hi guys" Tèa called waving at Joey and Serenity

"Hi" they both mumbled

"Are you all excited about today?" Yugi asked

"Yup, hey Tristan did you bring the stuff?" Joey replied letting an evil grin come across his face

"Of course" Tristan said

"What are you guys up to?" Mai asked looking confused.

"Simple, we're gonna prank Kaiba." Joey replied

"That does not sound too friendly" Tèa said

"And?" Joey asked getting irritated with his friend's tree-hugger comments

"What are we suppose to do again?" Duke asked

Tèa sighed

"Don't worry about it Tèa, now duke listen up, this is what we gonna do, during gym, after everyone including Kaiba leaves the locker room, we sneak into Kaiba's locker and put itching powder on his clothes." Joey said with devious grin on his face

Tristan takes out the itching powder and models it.

"What's next?" Duke asked eager to hear more

"Then we put a virus on Kaiba's laptop" Joey said

"How do you suppose to do that?" Ryou asked.

"Easy, with this!" Tristan said taking out a disk

"How did you acquire that?" Duke asked curiously raising his eyebrow

"I have connections" Tristan shrugged

Serenity who was quiet the whole time finally spoke to Ryou and Yugi.

"So Yugi, Ryou, why weren't you watching movies with Joey and Tristan last?" Serenity asked curious to know why they didn't show up.

"I'm not into gory stuff" Yugi replied

"Uh...I was unconscious" Ryou said looking down at the ground and his cheeks turning crimson red

"What! Are you okay?" Serenity exclaimed

"Yeah! How did that happen?!" Yugi asked curious to know what happened

"Bakura and I were fighting over the remote." He mumbled too embarrassed to tell.

Serenity and Yugi gave Ryou a weird look.

"Yeah that tomb robber can be a pain in the ass" Yami said out of nowhere

"Yami, why are you here?" Yugi asked annoyed of his inner self that was standing in front of him.

"I wanted to see this prank Joey was talking about." Yami replied smirking

"Great! Would you care to join us?" Joey asked

"Uh...no thanks" Yami said

"Yami you should be at home, you can't be seen with me in public, people will suspect something." Yugi insisted

"Suspect what? You talked to me while I was a sprit living inside the puzzle and that made you look like a total schizoid." Getting angry with Yugi

"Yeah he's right" Everybody except for Yami and Yugi said

"I did not!" Yugi yelled defending himself and getting angry with his friends.

"Yeah sure" Yami said sarcastically

Soon a limo drove up to the curb and none other than Seto Kaiba stepped out.

Joey Tristan and Duke bursted out into evil laughter.

"Men are such fools" Mai said getting annoyed of Joey, Tristan, and Duke

"I agree" Serenity said nodding her head

"Hi Kaiba" Yugi called

"What are you laughing about mutt?" Seto said to Joey ignoring Yugi

"Nothing" Joey said with a evil grin

"Serenity I heard you are up against me for the student of the year award, but we all know who is going to win." Seto said turning to Serenity

"Kaiba, I am not in the mood and besides, I really could care less." Serenity said annoyed by Seto's last comment

Kaiba smirked and walked into the school

"HOW DARE HE TALK TO MY SIS LIKE THAT (a nasty vein appearing on Joey's forehead) MONEYBAGS IS GONNA GET WHAT'S COMING TO HIM!" Joey yelled

"Joey, I'm fine, honestly you boys can be such idiots" Serenity said

"Someone is spending too much time with Mai" Joey whispered to Duke and Tristan

Duke & Tristan nod their heads in agreement

_I wonder if I should tell Kaiba about the prank, what would be the "friendly" thing to do?_ Tèa thought to herself

"We should go inside before the bell sound and Yami go home" Yugi said heading towards school

"No" Yami said refusing to go back home

"Ancient parasite" Yugi murmured

* * *

Everyone walked into the school and went to their homeroom except Tèa, who had to use the restroom. She walked into the restroom and found a vacant stall. She took out her backback, and unzips it and takes out a very thick book that looked like a dictionary. The title read: "A Friendly Guide to Friendship" by "Lucki Gohappi." 

" Let's see," Tèa said as her finger strolled down the index. "Friends playing pranks, hmm.... found it! Page 10,561" she quickly flips to the page and starts reading out loud. "If your Friends are planning to prank someone the..."

The bell sounds

"Crap! I'm late! Tèa takes out her Lucki Gohappi bookmark and places it inside the book and quickly but kindly shoves it into her book bag and runs to homeroom

* * *

Tea, Serenity & Mai's homeroom 

"Miss Gardner you're late" the teacher said

"Sorry personal problems" Tèa said

Like Tèa, the teacher was also a female and understood (or more like had an idea of) what Tèa meant.

"I'll excuse it, but only because it's the last day of school." The teacher said

"Thank you" Tèa said sitting by Mai and Serenity

The principal appears on the class's television.

"This is your principal speaking. As you may know today is the last day of school." The students cheered. I will also be giving out the award for student of the year..." the principle announced The students groaned

"Cross your fingers Serenity" Tèa said crossing hers

"Why? Kaiba is going to win" Serenity said

"That's the spirit" Mai said sarcastically

"Now I am proud of all of my students and it's an honor to have these three students at Domino High...." The principal said continuing his announcement

"Three? Who's the third?" Mai asked confused

"I don't know" Serenity shrugged

* * *

Kaiba's homeroom 

"Why does he bother with these frickin long speeches Kaiba's gonna win anyway" some random student said

_Even idiots know I'm going to win._ Seto thought smirking at the comment

* * *

The other's homeroom 

"I swear if Kaiba wins again...." Joey said

"Cool it Joey" Tristan said trying to calm down Joey who had his fist balled up ready to punch Kaiba if he wins.

"Yeah, save it for the prank" Duke added

Joey, Tristan & Duke began their evil laughter again

"I wonder who this third person is, don't you Ryou?" Yugi asked

"Not really" Ryou said sliding down in his seat

* * *

"The students who are nominated for this award are Seto, Serenity, and Ryo..." the principal said still continuing 

"Ryou?" Mai asked surprised

"Wow Ryou! I didn't know you were smart" Joey said turning to Ryou

"Congratulations!" Yugi said

"Thanks Yugi"

"Good luck! But I really hope my Seren-ren wins" Tristan said with a cheesy smile.

* * *

"But the student who stands out the most is..." the principal said as the students waited with anticipation. 

"Get it over with already" Mai said impatiently

"Serenity Wheeler!" the principal exclaimed

"Serenity you won!" Tèa and Mai squealed in a very high pitch

"I beat Kaiba!" Serenity excitedly screamed in disbelief

* * *

"A girl beat Kaiba?" some random student said surprised 

"The mutt's sister won!" Seto yelled angry at the verdict

* * *

" My Seren-ren won!!!!!!" Tristan screamed jumping up at knocking over his desk 

Everyone turned and stared at Tristan. He slowly picked up his desk and sat back down

"Yeah my sister won! In your face, rich boy!" Joey yelling out loud.

"Sorry you didn't win Ryou" Yugi said

"It's okay I'm fine" Ryou said reassuringly

"To bad we can't say the same about Tristan" Duke said looking over at the very happy Tristan

"Yeah" Ryou said also looking over

* * *

"Congratulations Serenity, you will receive your plaque at the end of the day. That's the end of the morning announcements, have a learningful day." (a/n: I know learningful day isn't a real word) the principal said finally ending the morning announcements. 

"A plaque? How about something useful like money" Mai said

* * *

The day went on as usual, classes were the same except a few teachers broke out in tears because they would not see their students next year. Tèa couldn't consult her book because she feared her precious would be taken away. Serenity was congratulated wherever she went, although some students had a tendency to call her Seren-ren, oh and Yami wasn't around much because he was flirting with Ms. Yamane, the school nurse. 

During gym, in the boy's locker room...

"Hey Duke, is everyone gone?" Joey whispered

"Yeah"

"Yeah! Operation Bad Itch is a go" Tristan said

"Tristan what have I told you about naming things" Duke sighed

"Sorry"

"Enough talking, we have important things to do" Joey said

"Right, where's Kaiba's locker?" Duke asked

"That one" Joey said pointing to a locker at the end of the row

"But we don't have his combination" Tristan said

"Not a problem" Duke said taking out a stethoscope

"Duke, since when did you become some code cracker?" Joey asked

"Uh..."

"Never mind"

"Ah ha! I got it open" Duke exclaimed opening the locker

"Yay! Hurry! Gimme his stuff Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Joey said psychotically

"Um... Joey are you okay?" Tristan asked

"Here ya go Joey" Duke said handing Joey all of Kaiba's stuff

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Joey laughed losing all of the little sanity he had

"I'll download the virus and Joey you can put the itching powder on Kaiba's clothes"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Joey said eagerly putting on some gloves and a mask

"What about me?" Tristan asked

"Um... you can be the watch out" Duke said

"Cool!" Tristan said saluting Duke

"A sprinkle here and a sprinkle there... Joey sung happily sprinkling the powder over Kaiba's clothes

"Don't over do it Joey" Duke said "hey guys"

"Huh?" Tristan and Joey said

"I need a password for this computer." Duke said

"Hmm how about Serenity!" Tristan suggested

"WHAT!" Joey yelled

"Are you stupid?! What makes you think it would be that?" Duke asked

"That's my password." Tristan said pushing his two index fingers together

Joey growled

"I'll try something else" Duke said

Five minutes later...

"I found the password; it was Blue Eyes White Dragon backwards" Duke said

"Nogard Etihw Seye Eulb?" Tristan asked

"Shut up Tristan" Joey yelled

"Finish!" Duke said

"Me too!" Joey said neatly putting Kaiba's clothes back into his locker

Joey and Duke evily laughed

"Shouldn't we be going to class?" Tristan asked looking at his two friends like they were crazy

"Yeah before someone catches us." Duke said

At the end of gym

Kaiba is in the locker room putting on his school uniform and starts to scratch his shoulder a bit, grabs his laptop and hurries to his next class.

"So it has begun MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joey laughed appearing from the shadows of the locker room

Students stare at Joey.

* * *

Study hall/library (Kaiba's next class) 

Tea is sitting at a table by herself catching up on her reading that she didn't have a chance to do in her other classes. Reading where she left off:

"If your Friends are planning to prank someone the nice and friendly thing to do is to convince your friends that pranks are bad and to consider the so-to-be victim's feelings before doing such an act." Tèa whispered

Serenity and Mai walk up to Tèa's tables and grabbed a seat.

"What are you reading, Tèa?" Mai asked

"Um... the dictionary" Tèa said closing the book.

"Dictionary?" Serenity asked

"Yeah...Do you think Joey and the others' plan worked?" Tèa said changing the subject

"It looks like it" Serenity said pointing to Kaiba who was sitting at the table two tables from where they were

Seto is at a table alone scratching himself terribly; he manages to stop long enough to turn on his laptop. A red screen appear that reads:

VIRUS DETECTED

COMPUTER FILES HAVE BEEN DELETED

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Seto yelled hitting his head on the table _Could this day get any worse?_

Students stare at Kaiba

"Mr. Kaiba, this is a library, no loud talking!" the librarian said

_I'm too late, I have failed_ Tèa thought

"Poor Kaiba" Mai said

"I didn't think it would work Speaking of Kaiba, I had a really strange dream last night"

"Ooo tell me and don't leave out details" Mai said getting excited

"Yeah I want to know too." Tèa said forgetting about the poor Kaiba still scratching

Serenity tells (with details) Mai and Tèa about her dream

"That's disturbing; maybe you should seek professional help." Tèa said

"I can't believe you had a dream about Seto Kaiba" Mai said pointing at the scratching CEO

"I wonder what it means" Serentiy said

"That you should seek some psycholo-..." Tèa said before being cut-off

"Maybe you like him" Mai said cutting off Tèa

"I don't think that's possible and Joey wouldn't like it so much." Serenity said

"Yeah you're right." Mai said

The girls turn their attention to Kaiba again, who wasn't looking his best at the moment.

* * *

The day was finally ending; Serenity received a really cheap looking plaque, Tèa felt like a failure, Joey, Duke and Tristan occasionally burst out in evil laughter. Students stared at Kaiba who developed a hideous rash (and of course he was still mad about the computer incident) and Yami managed to get the nurse's phone number. 

School campus (after school)

Yugi and the gang were all gathered at the sidewalk

"Did you guys see Kaiba? He looks terrible."

Duke, Joey, and Tristan were laughing their asses off

"It's not funny" Tèa said getting mad at the three

"Actually, it is (laughs along with Joey, Tristan and Duke)" Yami said laughing

Kaiba walks out of school gives menacing glares to laughing students and stops when he reaches Yugi and the others.

"Laugh all you want, but when we duel this summer Yugi (who was actually Yami), I'll will be the one laughing." After giving his little speech Seto gets into his limo

_Why does he still call me Yugi?_ Yami thought

"Kaiba wait!" Mai called after Seto

"What do you want?" Seto asked rolling down the window

"This will help with that...er...rash" Mai said giving Kaiba a tube of ointment

"Whatever, later you geeks" Seto said taking the ointment

The limo speeds off

"Why is he calling us geeks? He's the one with the rash." Yami said

Joey starts laughing again "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (chokes) HAHAHAHAHAHA (gasps)"

"Yami!" Yugi yelled

"What! And why does he insist on dueling me, when I'm going to win, it is my show after all." Yami said

"Actually it's my show it's called Yu-Gi-Oh" Yugi said

"Yeah, but who's the one dueling most of the time?" Yami said

"You..." Yugi mumbled

"So that makes it my show" Yami said

"But..."

"Ssh"

"But..."

"Ssh"

"Fine! I'm going home!" Yugi yelled walking away

"Yugi wait! I'll come with you" Tèa called

"Whatever I have to go, can't keep Ms. Yamane waiting." Yami shrugged waving good bye to his friends

"Ms. Yamane? The school nurse?" Duke asked _Lucky bastard_

"What happened Seto?" Mokuba asked getting in the limo taken aback by Seto's appearance

"I don't know" Seto said in a low voice

"Something must have happened in order for to you to have pizza face" Mokuba said

"Mokuba!" Seto snapped

"Sorry...so...did you have a nice day?" Mokuba asked

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT?!" Seto yelled

"No" Mokuba said snickering

"I can't believe you're laughing at me!" Seto screamed

"I can't help it HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (gasps) can't breathe" Mokuba laughed

Seto let out a growl.

* * *

Poor Kaiba-boy. Anyway to answer a reviewer's question, yes Fist of the North Star does exist (by the way I don't own it or Akira, I forgot to mention that in the last chapter) It's aslo go by the name Hokuto no Ken. It was made in the 80's so it's old school and Starz Action Channel is showing it Fridays at midnight I think.

Please Read and Review


End file.
